legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelius Fillmore
Cornelius Fillmore (voiced by Orlando Brown) is an African-American in the seventh grade at X Middle School and he is the main protagonist of the series. He is a member of the Safety Patrol. Fillmore was a juvenile delinquent, his crimes included (according to his permanent record) "milk counterfeiting" and "back talkery." Fillmore's life changed when Safety Patrol member Wayne Liggett gave him a choice: Spend the rest of middle school in detention or help him solve another case. Fillmore was recruited into the Safety Patrol as a result of his helping out. It's revealed he's an only child, has a pet dog, and a pet fish and is really good at mini golf. He is known for going above and beyond the standards of other Safety Patrol officers, he almost never loses a target. Even if it means destroying school property, which he happens to do a lot, much to the dismay of Jr. Commissioner Vallejo. Personality Fillmore is a hardworking, determined member of the safety patrol and shows this in each and every case. He is shown that he will stop at nothing to get the job done and can even break school rules (and property) to accomplish his ends. Fillmore has also shown to be rash and jump to quick conclusions on who the culprit could be. Although a tough officer, Fillmore has also shown to be a kind and caring person, willing to risk himself for the sake of his comrades. Appearance Fillmore has dark skin, is bald and has bushy black eyebrows. He usually wears a green t-shirt with blue jeans and trainers along with his orange Safety Patrol sash. His eyes however are always hidden behind bright, circle rimmed glasses or some other eye wear, such as a pair of shades or some eye gear that's similar to night vision goggles. He does however wear wigs and various disguises when going undercover. History Originally, Fillmore was a school thug, his personal record was filled with crimes and detention slips attained from his various pranks and actions. It wasn't until Safety Patrol Officer Wayne Liggett arrested him for a crime and gave him a choice of whether to help him solve other cases or spend the rest of Middle School in detention. Fillmore chose to join the safety patrol and from then he was a reformed person who played by the rules and stopped those who sought to break them. After Wayne moved away, Fillmore became a loner in the safety patrol as he didn't want to lose another friend. After Wayne left, Ingrid Third arrived at the school and was framed for a crime, Fillmore helped her prove her innocence and she too joined the safety patrol as his new partner. Skills Throughout the series Fillmore has shown a large collection of skills and abilities, shown below are a few of the ones picked out by viewers: *Eating Habits - Fillmore appears to have an endless stomach, as he holds the schools record for the most amount of Sloppy Joes eaten at one time. Throughout the series he has also hinted his eating capacity in various situations. *Forensics - As part of the safety patrol, Fillmore is required to have basic forensic training to help him crack cases. *Mini Golf - Fillmore is a formidable golf player, as he won the schools open at one point; however, he chose to keep this ability quiet after an incident revolving around his delinquency. *Tactician - Fillmore has the ability to form strategic tactics to capture his foes, which is one of the reasons he is highly ranked in the Safety Patrol. Relatives and Pets His father is Karim Fillmore, and his mother is Joelle Fillmore, both of whom appeared in one episode ("Cry, The Beloved Mascot"). It's also mentioned he has a grandmother, but whether she's his fraternal or maternal isn't confirmed. Fillmore also once mentioned having a goldfish and a dog, the former of which was once held hostage by a few schoolmates in an attempt to get Fillmore to give up the answer sheets to a test in "A Cold Day at X". He had a previous goldfish that died and was later replaced in "Next Stop, Armageddon". Category:Characters that hail from the Fillmore! universe Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Bald Characters Category:Detectives